


drop everything

by alotofthingsdifferent



Series: think of all the doors we'll open [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofthingsdifferent/pseuds/alotofthingsdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny prides himself on being a pretty confident guy. He’s never been the jealous type, not really, and he’s always felt secure in his relationship with Brent.</p><p>Right now, though, his blood his boiling, a steady thrum of tension just below the surface of his skin.  Maybe he can blame it on the fact that he hasn’t gotten a full night’s sleep in six weeks, or it could be that he hasn’t had actual sex with his husband in almost a month, both of them too tired from work and caring for an infant that they can’t be bothered to try for more than rubbing up against one another and falling asleep mid-kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drop everything

**Author's Note:**

> part 4 in the 'think of all the doors we'll open' series.
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](http://alotofthingsdifferent.tumblr.com) for more jonny/seabs nonsense!

Jonny prides himself on being a pretty confident guy. He’s never been the jealous type, not really, and he’s always felt secure in his relationship with Brent.

Right now, though, his blood his boiling, a steady thrum of tension just below the surface of his skin. Maybe he can blame it on the fact that he hasn’t gotten a full night’s sleep in six weeks, or it could be that he hasn’t had actual sex with his husband in almost a month, both of them too tired from work and caring for an infant that they can’t be bothered to try for more than rubbing up against one another and falling asleep mid-kiss.

Whatever it is, Jonny needs to get it in check. They’re out for the first time since they brought Clara home, and even though it’s a work thing, it’s the closest they’ve had to a date in six weeks. Jonny was selfishly hoping to have Brent by his side most of the night, and the complete opposite of that has happened.

Right now, Brent is all the way across the room, talking with a rich older guy who keeps smiling at _Jonny’s husband_ like he’s ready to devour him. He hasn’t stopped touching Brent -- his shoulder, his hip, his elbow -- for the past minute and a half, and Jonny’s grinding his teeth so hard he wonders if Ben can hear it. 

“--so I’m off to San Jose tomorrow,” Ben says, finishing a story that Jonny missed the first part of. He’d been too busy throwing daggers in the direction of Brent’s present company to pay attention.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, that’s great, man,” Jonny says, feigning interest. Ben’s great, and Jonny feels guilty for having ignored him, but if he doesn’t do something about Mr. Touchy-Feely he’s going to lose it in front of all these people. “Can you excuse me?” he says apologetically, setting his drink of the tray of a server who’s hurrying by. 

He weaves his way through the crowd, offering polite “hellos” to anyone who recognizes him, and when he finally reaches Brent, he has to steel himself from punching Richey Rich right in the stomach.

“Hey,” he says, crowding into Brent’s space. He makes eye contact with the guy as he presses his lips to Brent’s temple. “Having fun?” He doesn’t miss they sly smirk that crosses the guy’s face. 

“Jonny,” Brent says with the kind of smile that’s reserved just for him. “This is Michael. He’s new to Chicago and a _very_ generous donor.” 

“I’ll bet,” Jonny drawls, his eyes still locked on Michael’s. He wraps a possessive arm around Brent’s waist, his fingers drifting up under Brent’s suit coat to slide against the fabric of his button-down. 

“Michael, this is Jonny,” Brent says, and Michael extends a hand. “My --”

“His _husband,”_ Jonny makes clear, shaking Michael’s hand firmly, just once, before dropping it. 

Brent gives Jonny a look, but Jonny ignores it. “Yes, that,” Brent continues, “and also my business partner. We wouldn’t be where we are today without this guy, I’ll tell you that.”

“Nice to meet you, Jonny,” Michael says, and Jonny wishes he could say the same. He looks at Brent, then at Jonny, then back at Brent again before clearing his throat and looking over Brent’s shoulder. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Brent, I’ll be in touch. We have a lot to discuss.” 

Jonny’s jaw is clenched so hard it’s actually beginning to ache.

Once Michael is gone, Brent turns to Jonny with a questioning look. “Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”

Jonny bristles, flustered, and his cheeks flush. “What are you talking about?

Brent smiles fondly and leans in to kiss Jonny’s cheek. “Since when are you the jealous type?”

Something about the way Brent says it, the tease in his voice, the scratch of his beard against Jonny’s cheek, is doing it for Jonny. The scent of Brent’s cologne is driving him crazy, and he’s overwhelmed by the sudden need to drag Brent to the nearest dark corner and get him on his knees. He’s half-hard in his tailored pants, heat pooling in his belly. 

He clutches Brent’s hip hard, tugs him in so he can duck down and whisper, “I wanna fuck you right here -- show everyone in this room that you’re _mine. _”__

__Brent lets out a strangled sound and hisses, “Jesus christ, what’s gotten in to you?”_ _

__“I don’t know,” Jonny says, and he takes a quick glance around to make sure no one’s looking before he palms the curve of Brent’s ass. “Maybe the fact that it’s been weeks since I’ve had my hands on you.” He pulls Brent against him, rolls his hips slowly so Brent can feel just how much he wants this -- wants _him.__ _

__“Fuck, Jon, just --” he glances over his shoulder before grabbing Jonny by the wrist and dragging him through the crowd. They barely get the bathroom door closed (private, with a lock, God bless fancy parties) before Brent’s on him, big hands pressing Jonny’s shoulders back against the door._ _

__They kiss until they’re breathless, Jonny dizzy with want and Brent hard against his hip. “I missed you so fucking much,” Brent says as he shoves Jonny’s coat from his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground at Jonny’s feet. Jonny’s head falls back against the door with a thud as Brent works his shirt out of his pants, rucking it up as he crouches down to get his mouth on Jonny’s abs._ _

__He trails biting kisses along Jonny’s skin until Jonny’s whining from it, arching his hips toward Brent as he slides on hand into Brent’s hair._ _

__Brent looks up at him from under his lashes and grins wickedly. “What do you want?”_ _

__“Shit,” Jonny gasps, one open palm slapping the door behind him. “Suck me.”_ _

__Brent’s breath is on his cock before he’s even ready for it, and his thighs tremble in anticipation. “Missed you so fucking much,” Brent repeats, and Jonny can feel every word ghosting over his erection.._ _

__“M’right here,” he rasps, threading his fingers through Brent’s hair. Brent raises his gaze and their eyes lock, and Jonny groans as Brent flicks his tongue out along the head of his cock, one hand wrapped around the base, holding him there. He tongues the slit, a gentle pressure, and Jonny has to bite back a moan as his eyes slip closed._ _

__“Keep your eyes open,” Brent says, and Jonny whimpers but does as he’s told. “Watch me.”_ _

__“Babe,” Jonny gasps as Brent mouths at the head of his dick. “This -- _fuck_ , this isn’t gonna last long.”_ _

__Brent’s only response is to widen his mouth and take Jonny down his throat._ _

__“ _Shit_ ,” Jonny groans, the muscles in his thighs tightening as he does his best not to fuck hard into Brent’s mouth. Brent has other ideas, though, and he slides his hands up the backs of Jonny’s legs, fingers digging into the meat of his ass as he urges Jonny forward, taking him down until his nose is brushing the flat of Jonny’s stomach. The muscles in his throat tighten around Jonny’s cock and Jonny stiffens, tightening his grip in Brent’s hair as he thrusts into his mouth. “Brent, _Brent_ , I’m not -- you gotta--”_ _

__Brent leans back on his knees and Jonny’s dick drops from his mouth with wet pop. He leans in again, fingers wrapping around Jonny’s shaft as he jerks him hard and fast, tongue lapping at the the head until Jonny’s shooting, spurts of come catching on Brent’s lips, coating his tongue. Brent strokes him through it, mouthing his softening cock._ _

__Jonny’s breathing hard, his hand resting on Brent’s shoulder. “Jesus fuck,” he manages as Brent leans in and presses a kiss to his stomach. “C’mere,” he says, hauling him to his feet to kiss him, hard and wet and so fucking hot. He’s always loved tasting himself on Brent’s mouth. “You wanna fuck me?” he asks between kisses, a hand snaking between their bodies to cup between Brent’s legs._ _

__Brent groans, arching into the pressure. “Fuck, yes,” he says, “but not -- not here. I’m not gonna fuck you dry, don’t wanna hurt you, but --” He reaches between them to undo his pants, letting them pool at his feet along with his boxers. “Turn around,” he whispers, and Jonny does, bracing himself against the door._ _

__“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Brent mumbles into the back of his neck, palming Jonny’s ass with one hand as he taps the head of his cock against Jonny’s crack with the other. “Just wanna --” He slides in between Jonny’s cheeks, the slick of Jonny’s sweat making it easy. He moves slowly, and Jonny sighs, pushing back into him. They move like that for a few long minutes, Brent panting against the back of Jonny’s neck as he thrusts slowly between Jonny’s legs, rubbing the head of his dick over Jonny’s perfect ass. He jacks his cock a few times, buries it between Jonny’s cheeks, and comes almost silently, the only sound a soft groan from deep in his chest._ _

__He rests his head between Jonny’s shoulder blades as he smears his come over Jonny’s ass, slapping in lightly._ _

__“You should get jealous more often,” he says, smiling when Jonny turns his head to kiss him. “Stay there, he says, tugging his pants up before wetting some paper towels to clean Jonny off._ _

__When he’s finished, he turns Jonny around and tucks him back into his pants, shirt and all. “I think there’s come on your coat,” he says, but he doesn’t sound sorry._ _

__Jonny laughs softly, pulling Brent in close. “We’re ok, right?” he says, all of the fiery jealousy he’d been feeling earlier gone._ _

__Brent frowns, cupping Jonny’s face in one hand. “Why would you even ask that?”_ _

__Jonny shrugs, feeling sheepish. “It’s just been hard, I know, with the baby, and work, and we just seem so far apart, and --”_ _

__Brent puts two fingers to Jonny’s lips, shushing him. “Babe. We are fine. We’re more than fine, ok? Clara’s gonna outgrow this not sleeping thing eventually, and we’ll get into a groove, and things are gonna be better than ever.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Jonny agrees, catching Brent’s lips in a kiss. “You’re right. I’m sorry I got so fucking weird about that guy.”_ _

__“Eh,” Brent says. “It was kind of hot seeing you all pissed off.”_ _

__Jonny raises an eyebrow. “Oh really?”_ _

__Brent nods, pulling back from Jonny to unlock the bathroom door. “Yeah. Lets see if we can find someone else to get all up in my business before we go home,” he says, waggling his eyebrows. He’s out the door before Jonny can stop him. Jonny can hear him laughing all the way down the hall._ _


End file.
